Ignite Again
by Jasper6509
Summary: When the bus is struck by Mjolnir lightning, the One Direction boys are gifted with powers. Feeling responsible, the Avengers take them in, helping them develop their powers. But a vengeful duo of scientists, turned inhuman, are out for Stark blood, and out for revenge. And the Avengers, with some help from One Direction, need to stop them at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

**Ignite Again (Avengers/ One Direction Fanfiction)**

 **When their bus is struck by Mjolnir lightning, the One Direction boys are gifted with powers. Feeling responsible, the Avengers take them in, helping them develop their powers.**

 **But a vengeful duo of scientists, turned inhuman, are out for Stark blood, and out for revenge. And the Avengers, with some help from One Direction, need to stop them at all costs.**

 **Chapter 1**

Tony dodged another plasma shot. The A.I.M. goons were at it again, except this time instead of going after his tech, they were going after Justin Hammer's.

 _Hammer_ , Tony thought dryly, _The guy doesn't even have tech worth stealing._ Tony flew past Captain America, who was taking on at least ten guys at once with his overgrown Frisbee.

"Show off," Tony muttered. Hulk jumped over him and crashed down onto a giant machine A.I.M. had brought.

Black Widow and Hawkeye stood back to back shooting down the drones that continued to attack the group.

"I saw civilians in a shop nearby. We need to relocate them." Captain America said.

"On it," Hawkeye said as he and Black Widow took off towards the building. A.I.M. goons fired at them, trying to stop their advance, only to be shot down by Tony's repulsors.

Tony shouted in surprise as a beam of energy from one of the henchman's weapons hit him in the back. Hitting the ground, Tony inwardly groaned.

 _So much for the easy fight_ Tony thought dryly.

Standing up, Tony blasted the weapon out of the guy's hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkeye and Black Widow evacuating the people out of the shop.

One of the henchmen charged up a weapon, aiming it at the civilians. Activating his repulsors, Tony flew straight into the guy. The weapon discharged and hit a nearby building, destroying part of it.

Black Widow shoved Hawkeye to the ground as debris fell around them.

The Hulk landed next to them, covering them with his body.

Hawkeye smirked at Widow, earning him a punch in the arm. Hulk stood up and roared angrily, running at the A.I.M. men.

"Everyone ok?" Captain America asked.  
"Yeah, thanks to Nat's boyfriend. " Hawkeye smirked, earning him another punch in the arm.

"These damn beekeepers just keep coming. We need to find a way to end this battle Cap," Tony said as he dodged another plasma shot.

 _These guys are more annoying than one of the Captain's wartime stories_ , Tony thought dryly as plasma shots rained around them.

"When I think of something I'll let you know," Captain America said.

A loud screeching sound filled the air.

Tony's suit locked up, causing him to hit the ground.

"Sir, I'm detecting a high frequency EMP detonator in the nearby vicinity," JARVIS' crisp British tone seemed to echo in the powerless suit.

"Dammit. Guys I'm down for the count. We need to destroy that EMP before it detonates and knocks out the power throughout the whole city," Tony said.

"Does anybody have eyes on the device?" Captain America asked.

"Aye Captain. The yellow suited men are swarming around it like bees," Thor replied.

"Thor I need you to muster up as much lightning as you can and take that thing out before it detonates." Cap commanded.

Thor nodded and swung Mjolnir, gathering lightning from the swirling clouds. Pointing his hammer towards the device, he unleashed the lightning. The lightning struck the device, destroying it and causing all of AIM's nearby tech to explode.

The lighting rebounded from the explosion and flew away from the group, towards town.

Louis looked out the window, past the buildings and towards where the sky was flashing.

The others were in their bunks, getting some rest before the next concert of the tour, but Louis was wide awake, unable to get to sleep. So, he watched the light show that was going on in the distance.

Then he saw a large bolt of lightning and there was an echoing thunder clap. Louis jumped at the sound. He kept watching, and he saw something bright coming towards the bus. He could hear it crackling and he came to the conclusion that it was actually a bolt of lightning, just as it hit the bus.

 **A.N.:**  
 **Megan: Jasper6509 and I are proud to present to you: Ignite Again, an Avengers and One Direction fanfiction.**

 **We've been so excited to publish this on here, we've been planning it out for weeks and we're just really fucking excited to have y'all read it. I'm clearly the One Direction expert here, Autumn's the Avengers expert. Anything else Autumn?**

 **Autumn: I'm the better writer lol :L**

 **Megan: Yeah, f*ck you too.**

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't owm any of the characters! !

 **Ignite Again:**

 **Chapter 2**

There was a bright flash and Louis cried out as he was shocked. He backed away from the wall of the bus and just as the bus swerved, Louis lost his balance and fell on to the floor. With the force of the next swerve, Louis was tossed about, his head making contact with a nearby piece of furniture. He blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Louis's eyes blinked open and he slowly rolled over, sore and achy. His vision was slightly blurred, but he saw movement near the door. Someone knelt beside him and Louis's eyes closed again.

-0-0-0-0-0-

When he woke up again, Louis heard beeping. He opened his eyes and saw a man standing over him.

"How it's going Sleeping Beauty? Prince Philip, your princess has awakened."

The man walked off and another man walked up to Louis, chuckling slightly.

Louis took in his surroundings. He was lying on a bed, an I.V. connected to his hand and the heart monitor going strong. He looked over to his left and saw Liam, sitting on a bed, his arm in a sling. To his right, Harry was sitting by Niall's bed, as he was out cold.

"What happened? " Louis asked.

"Your bus crashed into a light pole. Clint heard the crash and went to investigate. We found you unconscious and brought you here," the man next to him piped up. Louis looked at the man and it took a second to recognize him.

"Wait, are you Bruce Ban- ow..." Louis groaned. He'd started to sit up but his head started pounding.

"Don't get up. Actually, it's better if you don't move at all right now. I still have to run a few scans on you to make sure you don't have any injuries we missed."

Louis sighed and laid back down on the bed.

 _Sure_ , Louis thought, _now you tell me..._

"But to answer your question: yes, I am Bruce Banner."

Louis nodded and glanced at Liam, who's eyes were wide as he looked around. He caught sight of another man over by Harry and Niall.

"That's Tony Stark," Liam whispered to Louis, "We're in Stark Towers!"

"That's right. Welcome to the tower of the genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Glad to meet fans."

Liam and I exchanged glances. It was no secret that we were Marvel fans. And to see the real life people those comics and movies were based on… it was unreal.

"Don't stare too much, you'll only feed his ego," Bruce said, walking away to a nearby computer.

"You wound me big guy," Tony said as he put his hand on his chest and feigned a hurt look.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Clint sighed tiredly. He hated these debriefings almost as much as he hated Thor's bouts of Asgard history.

"Let me get this straight; you brought four civilians into the tower after the battle because you felt responsible for the crash?" Fury asked.

"Director Fury, the boys were only involved because Thor's lightning hit their bus. Once Stark and Banner clear them of any problems they'll leave," Steve said.

Clint Inwardly groaned _Nice going Cap. We're not babysitters for fuck's sake._

"You made your promise Rogers, I'll hold you to it. Keep me posted." The screen went dark.

They walked out of the room, Clint stepping aside to answer his phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Clint walked into the infirmary.

"Was that Laura on the phone? " Natasha asked.

"Yeah, Lila's upset because her favorite boy band got in a bus crash and hasn't been seen since," Clint said.

"What boy band?" Nat asked.

"A four guy by band named one Direction," Clint sighed.

Three of the four boys looked up at Clint when he said the name of the boy band. Clint quickly put the pieces together in his head.

"Holy mother of God, " he muttered and out of the corner of his eye he saw Tony look at Steve.

"You aren't gonna say anything Capsicle?," Tony asked in disbelief.

Steve rolled his eyes.

"One time Stark. It slipped out"

Clint looked at the boys.

"Are you One Direction? "

"What the hell is One Direction? " Tony asked.

Clint walked out of the room, shouting over his shoulder, "Maybe you guys should explain!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jarvis look up One Direction's first album," Clint said as he walked into the next room over.

"Right away Mr. Barton"

Clint waited a few seconds before Jarvis responded.

"Would you like me to play it Sir?"

"Go ahead" Clint nodded.

Clint waited a second before the music started playing.

" _You're insecure, don't know what for..._ "

"What the hell is this shit?!" Clint heard Tony ask loudly from in the infirmary.

There was a brief pause.

"Don't even start with me Rogers! Jarvis! Play Highway to Hell!"

" _Livin' easy. Lovin' free..._ "

"Go back to the other song Jarvis," Clint said quietly.

" _...you're turning heads when you walk through the door..._ "

"Don't you dare override my command to my AI system! Jarvis, Highway to Hell!"

" _...season ticket on a one way ride..._ "

"Next song on One Direction's album Jarvis," Clint laughed.

" _Girl, I see it in your eyes you're disappointed, cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart..._ "

"BARTON YOU FUCKER! ROGERS. DON'T. JARVIS go back to AC/DC and stop listening to Barton until I say you can!"

" _...Askin' nothin. Leave me be..._ "

Clint walked over to the door of the infirmary in time to hear Tony say, "No offense to you guys, but fuck your music, the classics are better."

 **A.N.:**

 **Megan: So Autumn and I finally got around to writing this chapter after we got back from the fair. Hope y'all liked it!**

 **Autumn: *In an Irish accent* Whoot da hell is One Direction?**

 **Megan: -_- (Explanation: that was a typo Autumn made while we were writing)**

 **Autumn: Whoot!**

 **Megan: and now she sounds like an owl...**

 **Autumn: *Hawkeye runs in* Caw caw motherfuckers!**

 **Megan: Okay... well, anyways, till next time...**

 **Autumn: *Steve* Language! *Hawkeye runs off screaming like a maniac***

 **Megan: Ooookay then...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
